World of Distraction
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Adu du berulah kembali. Karena serangan dari senjata terbaru miliknya, Boboiboy dan teman-temannya terperangkap di dunia lain secara terpisah, dan harus menemukan cara kembali lagi ke dunia mereka tanpa tau bahwa ada sebuah bahaya besar yang mengancam planet bumi. Chapter 3 UP!*Summary selalu dan selalu saja ancur* *DLDR* *RnR?*
1. Chapter 1

Harukaze Kagura

]Ya ampun…kerasukan apa aku ini sampai tiba-tiba bikin fic kayak gini sih? *Jambak rambut* Yah…karena dapet pencerahan tiba-tiba, tangan ini mau tidak mau harus mengetik *Di pentung* baiklah, saya tau…fandom Boboiboy itu cukup klop dengan genre Adventure atau Fantasy. Karena itu, saya juga mau ikutan…yah…Cuma mau nyari pengalaman aja sih…soalnya jarang banget bikin fic dengan genre begini. Sebenarnya tidak pernah di FFn, tapi di Wattpad pernah sekali *Siapa yang nanya?* Oleh karena itu, tolong jangan heran bila fanfic ini sangat gaje dan tidak berkualitas(?). Bila ada yang kesal atau ilfeel, silahkan ngamuk di kotak review nanti *Di keroyok masa* O-oke…daripada readers ngamuk dan hajar saya, mending langsung aja~!

Disclaimer: BoboiBoy tetap milik Animonsta apapun yang terjadi!

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, bit Humor

Rate: T

Summary: Adu du berulah kembali. Karena serangan dari senjata terbaru miliknya, Boboiboy dan teman-temannya terperangkap di dunia lain secara terpisah, dan harus menemukan cara kembali lagi ke dunia mereka tanpa tau bahwa ada sebuah bahaya besar yang mengancam planet bumi.*Summary selalu dan selalu saja ancur* *DLDR* *RnR?*

Warning: Alur gaje, humor ancur, No Pair, No Sho-Ai/Incest, OC dimana-mana, Jalan cerita kurang greget(?), dunia fantasy nya menstrim, dsb.

DLDR, IF STILL WANT TO READ, ENJOY THEN!

Chapter 1: Adu du's Attack

Hari ini termasuk merupakan hari yang biasa bagi para penduduk Pulau Rintis.

Hari yang cukup cerah dari pagi sampai sekarang yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat, penduduk-penduduk Pulau Rintis tetap menjalankan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, seperti Pak cik Kumar yang sibuk menjajakan es krim dengan gerobak es krimnya (yang sempat terbakar habis akibat ulah Boboiboy Api dulu), Mak cik Kevin yang sibuk dengan ayam-ayam peliharaannya (yang sekali lagi, kandangnya pernah di bakar oleh Boboiboy Api dan juga dihancurkan kemudian di bangun lagi oleh Boboibot), Tok Aba yang sibuk melayani pelanggan di kedai dibantu Ochobot si bola kuasa, serta si Pak cik burger yang sedang heboh menjajakan burgernya.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, hal itu juga berlaku bagi kelima anak yang sedang berjalan pulang sekolah bersama itu. Kelima anak itu tentu saja adalah Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang, yang merupakan anak-anak pelindung Pulau Rintis dengan kuasa mereka yang diberikan oleh Ochobot.

"Hey, Boboiboy…bantu aku kerjain PR matematika Cikgu Papa dong…nanti aku bayar," Ucap anak gempal keturunan India yang memegang kuasa manipulasi molekul, Gopal kepada sahabatnya, Boboiboy yang memegang kuasa 5 elemen.

"Emm…bukannya nggak mau sih, tapi aku sendiri mau binta bantuan sama Yaya untuk ngerjain PR itu," Jawab Boboiboy. "Hah…Yaya pilih kasih, kok Boboiboy boleh sedangkan aku tidak?" Rengek Gopal, merasa temannya yang ketua kelas sekaligus murid teladan itu tidak adil.

"Boboiboy minta diajarin, bukan minta contekan," Yaya, si gadis berhijab yang bisa memanipulasi gravitasi menyahut dengan sakartis. "Alah…" Gopal pun pundung. "Hmph…dasar…" Desah Fang, anak berkacamata pemegang kuasa bayangan yang juga merupakan rival Boboiboy.

"Sudah ah. Oh iya, kalian mau ke kedai Tok Aba hari ini, tidak?" Tanya Ying, gadis berkacamata keturunan Cina yang memegang kuasa manipulasi waktu. "Tentu saja dong. Cokelat special Tok Aba kan, sudah jadi bagian dari jiwa ku," Jawab Gopal kelewat antusias.

"Hah…aku heran kenapa Atok mau saja melayanimu setelah utangmu yang segunung itu," Komentar Boboiboy sambil menghela napas. "Jangan gitu dong, Boboiboy~ aku pasti akan tetap bayar kok~" Sahut Gopal dengan senyum yang tidak meyakinkan.

Boboiboy hanya merespon dengan memutar matanya bosan, "Terserah ah. Kalo begitu cepat deh, aku juga haus nih," Tukas Boboiboy kepada keempat temannya tersebut.

SKIP TIME

"Assalamuallaikum, Tok!" Salam Boboiboy begitu melihat Atoknya sedang sibuk mengelap cangkir di kedai cokelatnya.

"Ah…Wa'alaikumsallam, kau haus, Boboiboy?" Sapa Kakeknya kepada cucu semata wayangnya yang sedang menyalaminya itu. "Ah, Atok tau saja. Hmm…aku mau ice chocolate!" Ucap Boboiboy antusias. Tok Aba menghela napas kemudian meminta Ochobot membuatkan pesanan cucunya tersebut.

"Atok, kami juga mau ice chocolate," Ucap Ying mewakili tiga orang lainnya. "Siap," Tok Aba dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa gelas dan bubuk cokelat yang akan segera 'disulap' menjadi ice chocolate yang menggiurkan, sampai membuat Author ngiler tiap melihatnya *Plak!*.

"Nah, ini dia!" Setelah beberapa menit, Tok Aba segera menyajikan lima gelas ice chocolate specialnya, yang disambut dengan gembira oleh para pemesan, kecuali Fang yang jaim.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Adu du nggak kelihatan beberapa minggu ini deh," Gopal memulai pembicaraan sambil menyeruput ice chocolatenya. "Iya juga yah…biasanya tuh kepala kotak akan muncul setiap jam istirahat atau jam pulang sekolah dengan berbagai macam senjata ciptaannya," Timpal Ying.

"Mungkin dia sudah nyerah kali. Lagipula, nggak capek apa, kalah terus?" Fang ikut berkomentar. "Sudahlah, bukannya bagus Adu du sudah tidak mengganggu kita lagi? Lagipula Adu du itu sering muncul di sekolah, jadi otomatis jam pelajaran kita pun ikut terganggu," Jelas Yaya.

"Benar tuh. Semoga saja dia-"

DUAAARRR!

"AAAA!" Belum selesai Boboiboy berbicara, beberapa buah peluru roket meluncur ke arah kedai dengan cepat membuat kelima anak yang sedang asik menikmati ice chocolate tersebut pun terpental jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Apa yang…" Yaya yang berusaha bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya langsung terdiam.

 _Speak of the Devil…_

"Tch…dia datang lagi," Decih Fang sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Muahahahaha! Kali ini kau akan kuhapuskan, Boboiboy!" Alien hijau berkepala kotak, Adu du tertawa jahat di atas robot tembur ungunya, Probe yang saat ini sedang dalam mode Mega Probe.

"Duh, baru saja di omongin, orangnya malah muncul," Rintih Gopal.

"Ternyata kau tidak kapok juga ya?" Boboiboy menatap alien berkepala kotak yang merupakan musuhnya itu dengan kesal.

"Heh! Aku tentu saja akan terus berusaha mengalahkanmu, dan merebut bola kuasa itu!" Sahut Adu du masih dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Hmph! Tak akan aku biarkan!" Boboiboy bangkit dan mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Boboiboy kuasa Lima!" Dari atas, muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna kuning dengan lambang lima elemen. Boboiboy pun langsung melompati lingkaran itu, dan sekarang muncullah lima orang Boboiboy.

Gempa, dengan topi terbalik dan jaket hitam kuning dan iris mata kuning keemasan, juga sarung tangan batu yang melapisi kedua tangannya.

Taufan, yang bertopi menyamping berwarna biru putih, iris mata biru muda dan juga sebuah hooverboard biru yang selalu berada di bawah kakinya.

Halilintar, dengan topi dan jaket hitam merah, mata merah menyala, tak lupa sepasang pedang halilintar berwarna merah berada di tangannya.

Api, atau yang sekarang adalah Blaze, dengan topi hitam bermotif api yang tertutupi hoddie jaket merah tua tanpa lengannya, mata yang berwarna orange kemerahan dan sepasang sarung tangan merah melapisi tangannya.

Dan Air, yang juga telah naik level menjadi Ais, yang bertopi biru laut yang juga tertutup hoddie jaket biru lautnya, iris mata biru muda yang menyerupai Taufan, dan terdapat lapisan es di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Heh! Serang dia, Probe!" Komando Adu du.

"Baik, mode menyerang!" Mega Probe kemudian menembakkan puluhan peluru roket dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Tukaran makanan!" Gopal yang tidak kalah cepatnya mengubah puluhan roket tersebut menjadi biskuit cokelat yang kemudian berjatuhan di sekitaran mereka.

"Tak guna! Probe, serang balik!" Komando Adu du lagi.

Mega Probe kini menembakkan sebuah nuklir ke arah Gopal, membuat anak bertubuh gempal tersebut terlempar jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ish! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan ya!" Fang kemudian memposisi kan kedua tangannya menjadi bentuk harimau, "Harimau bayang!" Sedetik kemudian, keluarlah sesosok bayangan dalam wujud harimau bermata merah.

"Golem tanah!" Gempa memukulkan kedua tangan batunya ke tanah, memanggil sesosok raksasa yang terbuat dari batu, Giga atau golem tanah. Golem tanah yang ukurannya hampir menyerupai Mega Probe tersebut berlari dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah Adu du.

Adu du yang tidak siap pun terlempar jauh dari Mega Probe.

"Heh! Habis kau kali ini," Taufan dengan gesit terbang dengan hooverboardnya ke udara, "Rasakan ini, Chakra udara!" Di sekitaran Taufan, bermunculan puluhan boomerang berwarna biru muda yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Mega Probe.

"Alamak!" Reflek, Mega Probe melepaskan puluhan nuklir, menangkis boomerang-boomerang angin tersebut.

"Sial!" Halilintar yang mulai emosi menggunakan gerakan kilat dan berpindah ke belakang Adu du.

"Baiklah, alien kotak brengsek! Kau akan habis disini!" Halilintar mulai mengayunkan pedang halilintarnya ke arah Adu du yang masih tersungkur.

"Waa! Probe!" Teriak Adu du.

Mega Probe dengan cepat terbang ke arah tuannya dan menangkis pedang Halilintar dengan senjata geriginya.

"Tch!" Halilintar mendecih kesal lalu berpindah kembali menggunakan gerakan kilat kembali ke tempat semula, karena tentu saja Halilintar tau jika terus-menerus saling menangkis dengan Mega Probe, hanya akan membuat pedangnya patah.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang urus!" Blaze menciptakan puluhan bola api di sekitarnya, dan mengarahkannya pada Adu du dan Mega Probe.

"Rasakan ini, serangan bebola api bertubi-tubi!" Bola-bola api tersebut melesat ke arah Adu du yang kini telah kembali berada di atas Probe.

"Probe!" Komando Adu du.

"Baiklah!" Probe melesatkan puluhan nuklir, yang sekali lagi berhasil menangkis serangan Boboiboy.

"Hish! Tak guna!" Blaze mendesah kesal.

"Hey, Ais! Ayo bantu kami dong!" Taufan hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pecahan Boboiboy yang kelima itu sedang tiduran di atas meja counter Tok Aba.

"Aduh…sepertinya sifatnya ini tidak akan pernah berubah…" Desah Ochobot sambil facepalm. "Hah…terbalik," Tok Aba pun ikut facepalm.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya, Adu du!" Yaya melesat terbang ke arah Mega Probe dengan punggung tangan yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna pink.

"Tumbukan padu!" Pukulan super kuat tersebut berhasil membuat Mega Probe sedikit tergeser dari posisinya.

"Hyaah! Seribu tendangan laju!" Ying yang entah dari mana langsung menendang punggung Mega Probe dengan tendangan super cepatnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau kalah tanpa seranganku," Fang menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya lalu meng-komando harimaunya, "Harimau bayang, serang!" Harimau tersebut mengaum dan berlari ke arah Mega Probe dan mulai mencakari tubuh robot tersebut.

"Hish! Kalian semua benar-benar mengganggu! Probe, serangan balasan!" Teriak Adu du.

"Baik, Incik Boss. Hyaah!" Ratusan peluru berbagai ukuran melesat keluar dari tubuh Mega Probe. "Hwaah! Itu terlalu banyak!" Gopal yang sifat pengecutnya kumat langsung bersembunyi di belakang Gempa.

"Hoaamm…berisik sekali…pelindung ais!" Boboiboy Ais yang baru saja bangun-dengan terpaksa-mengeluarkan kuasanya untuk melindungi teman-temannya, sekaligus menghilangkan suara kebisingan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Ratusan peluru roket tersebut membeku di dalam sebuah dinding es yang lebar.

"Fyuuh…Terbaiklah, Ais!" Ucap Gempa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah pecahannya yang pemalas itu.

"Hoaamm…iya lah, sekarang jangan ganggu aku tidur," Ais kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja counter Tok Aba.

"Hish! Cukup sudah, kesabaran ku sudah habis!" Adu du kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah senjata mirip Bazooka dengan warna yang aneh, seperti perpaduan warna pelangi dan abu-abu, hitam, dan putih, dengan mulut senjata yang berbentuk seperti mulut naga yang terbuka lebar.

"Aih? Incik Boss, senjata itu kan…" Gumam Mega Probe.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Desah Halilintar.

"Hahaha! Dengan ini kalian akan lenyap!" Adu du pun mengaktifkan senjata aneh tersebut. Mulut bazooka yang berbentuk naga itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna emas.

"Gawat! Dia menyerang," Gempa mulai siaga dengan golem tanahnya. "Hey, Ais! Kau harus bangun sekarang!" Gopal kini sedang berusaha membangunkan pecahan Boboiboy yang kelima itu.

"A-aku rasa itu berbahaya…" Gumam Yaya yang tanpa sadar mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Halilintar yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oy, lakukan sesuatu dong!" Ucap Ying panik. "Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Taufan innocent. "Aduh…kau ini…" Ying hanya bisa facepalm.

"Apapun itu, aku tetap akan menahan serangannya," Ucap Fang tenang, tetapi kedua tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan ungu tersebut mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam. "Benar. Aku juga tidak akan diam!" Sambung Blaze.

"Hahaha! Rasakan ini, kalian anak-anak nakal!" Adu du langsung menembakkan senjata naganya itu.

"Incik Boss! Senjata itu masih belum sempu-" Terlambat, Adu du sudah terlanjur menembakkan bazooka itu ke arah Boboiboy dan teman-temannya.

"Waaaa!" Sinar emas itu kemudian menyambar kesembilan Superhero tersebut selama beberapa saat, diiringi tawa jahat dari Adu du.

Setelah melewati beberapa detik, cahaya emas tersebut menghilang, begitu juga dengan para Superhero yang terkena cahaya emas itu.

"Muahahahahaha! Kalian lenyap! Lenyap!" Adu du masih sibuk tertawa jahat, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok golem tanah di belakangnya.

"Heh…meski sudah menang, jangan lengah begitu dong," Suara yang familiar, membuat Adu du langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa yang…" Kaget Adu du, mendapati Boboiboy Gempa, sedang menyeringai di atas golem tanahnya yang siap menyerang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Tumbukan giga!" Pukulan keras dari golem tanah, berhasil membuat Adu du dan Mega Probe terlempar jauh ke langit, sampai tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Hah…" Gempa mendesah lelah kemudian menghilangkan golem tanahnya, lalu memandangi kedai Tok Aba yang kotor penuh bekas-bekas kehitaman akibat hantaman nuklir dari Mega Probe.

"Apa…mereka sudah pergi?" Tok Aba serta Ochobot segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka begitu menyadari keadaan mendadak menjadi sepi.

"Hmm…begitulah…" Jawab Gempa sambil menghela napas.

"Eh? Boboiboy, dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Ochobot memecah kesunyian.

"Entahlah…setelah terkena cahaya aneh itu, mereka semua menghilang. Itu juga termasuk Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, dan Ais…" Jawab Gempa.

"Apa? Jadi pecahan-pecahanmu yang lain juga ikut menghilang?!" Kaget Tok Aba. Gempa hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah.

"Aduh…harus cepat ditemukan atau kalian bisa hilang ingatan lagi," Ucap Ochobot panik.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu, aku harus caritau, dimana mereka berada sekarang…dan semoga mereka baik-baik saja," Sahut Gempa serius.

"Dimana pun itu…semoga bukan tempat yang berbahaya. Karena sepertinya senjata yang Adu du gunakan tadi bukanlah senjata biasa…" Gumam Ochobot.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gempa. "Yah…aku rasa aku pernah melihat senjata jenis itu. Bukan senjata, tapi sejenis mesin teleportasi portable…"

Ochobot menundukkan tubuh bundarnya beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap Gempa, "Bukan hanya teleportasi biasa…tapi merupakan mesin teleportasi dimensi, ruang, dan waktu…"

T

B

C

Selesai~! Fanfict ini sangat gaje ya? Mau gimana lagi…saya kan orangnya gaje, jadi gitu deh… *di tendang* Btw, maaf ya, jika alurnya rada ga jelas dan juga adegan bertarungnya abal banget. Lalu…saya juga minta maaf jika ada yang salah dengan penampilan atau jurus-jurus Blaze dan Ais. Mereka berdua kan masih baru, jadi saya hanya membayangkan seperti apa jurus mereka. Tapi kayaknya, jurus kuasanya Blaze ga ada bedanya dengan Api ya? Maaf deh soal itu. Fanfict ini sebenarnya hanya percobaan karena ini pertama kali saya membuat genre adventure atau fantasy. Kalo readers suka, bakalan lanjut. Kalo enggak yah…entah :v *Plak!* Oke, sampai disini saja, bagi readers sekalian, mohon kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review ya~ See you later!

Review Please~


	2. War

Hay~~!  
Saya kembali! Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini, tapi saya memang membutuhkan waktu yang tepat untuk update. Dan lagi, saya terserang WB cukup lama jadi yah… *plak!* Well…saya lagi tidak punya lelucon untuk di berikan kepada readers sekarang ini jadi langsung ke cerita saja yaaa~~~ *krik krik*

Warning: Alur cerita tidak jelas, lebih banyak diskusi dibandingkan pertarungan, Slight!Crossover with another fandom, dsb.

ENJOY!

"Ukh…" Seorang gadis berhijab pink dengan seragam sekolah berwarna merah yang juga terdapat bros berlambangkan _Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis_ di dada kirinya terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Dimana ini…?" Gumam gadis itu pelan. Meski masih merasa tatapannya berkunang-kunang, sang gadis tetap menyebarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh sudut tempatnya terbangun tersebut.

Meski hanya samar-samar, dirinya bisa melihat beberapa bangunan runtuh serta asap-asap bekas ledakan disekitarnya.

Bahkan, di tempatnya terduduk ini pun bisa tercium aroma semacam darah yang bercampur dengan tanah.

Mendadak dirinya merasa takut sekarang.

"Di-dimana ini…? K-kenapa aku bisa berada disini…?" Gumamnya lagi sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat ini?

Seingatnya tadi dia bersama teman-temannya masih bersama-sama di Pulau Rintis sampai akhirnya Adu du datang dan menembaki mereka dengan senjata barunya.

"Apa Adu du yang membuatku berpindah ke tempat ini?" Gadis berhijab pink yang bernama Yaya itu bergumam lagi. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab gumamannya karena dirinya hanya seorang diri di tempat misterius yang terlihat seperti lokasi perang tersebut.

"Tunggu. Atau jangan-jangan aku memang sedang berada di tengah peperangan?" Lagi-lagi Yaya merasa takut.

Tentu saja, terjebak di tempat misterius yang ternyata merupakan arena perang seorang diri itu akan membuat siapa pun merasa takut.

 _Drap drap drap…_

Yaya terkejut, karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara seperti langkah kaki dalam jumlah banyak.

"Kemana orang-orang sialan itu?" Salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Kita telah meloloskannya! Kalian semua, cari mereka dengan cepat atau Ieyasu _-sama_ tidak akan memaafkan kita!" Sahut yang lain.

Kini sekelompok orang yang diyakini Yaya sebagai salah satu pasukan perang pun bergerak lagi.

"Hey! Lihat, ada seseorang disana!"

Bahu Yaya menegang, memang dirinya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ucapkan oleh orang-orang tersebut.

Tapi dia yakin ucapan tadi itu di tujukan padanya.

Mengandalkan naluri, Yaya berusaha bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju ke arah manapun asalkan bisa selamat dari pasukan perang tadi.

"Hey! Kembali kesini! Penyusup!"

Dan benar saja, sekumpulan prajurit perang tersebut berlari mengejarnya. Yaya semakin panik dan ketakutan, lalu memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan kuasa gravitasinya…

"K-kenapa tidak bisa…?" Kaget Yaya karena daritadi dirinya berusaha untuk terbang tetapi tidak berhasil.

Kedua iris matanya pun tak sengaja tertuju pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan sekali lagi Yaya dilanda terkejut karena menyadari jam kuasanya tidak ada disana. Tanpa benda itu, tentu saja Yaya tidak bisa mengaktifkan kuasa gravitasinya.

"Gawat…bagaimana ini…?" Yaya semakin merasa panik sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan, dan akhirnya tersandung sesuatu membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"A-apa…!" Yaya membeku di tempatnya melihat bahwa yang membuatnya tersandung tadi adalah seonggok mayat manusia-yang sepertinya prajurit yang mati di pertempuran.

Yaya semakin ketakutan, apalagi kali ini bau darah dan lumpur menusuk penciumannya, karena ternyata mayat prajurit disana tidak hanya satu, tapi puluhan. Mayat bekas pertempuran yang terlihat sudah membusuk.

"Hah…akhirnya ketemu," Yaya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap panik ke arah sekumpulan prajurit yang mengepungnya.

"Dia hanya anak kecil…" Ucap seorang prajurit.

"Tidak masalah. Dia pasti adalah penyusup yang dikirim oleh pasukan Mitsunari. Kita harus menangkapnya," Sahut rekannya.

"Tapi sebaiknya jangan dibunuh. Kita bawah saja ke Ieyasu _-sama_ untuk diintrogasi," Usul yang lain. "Benar. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga…" Salah seorang dari mereka mencabut pedangnya dan menodongkannya ke arah Yaya yang kini sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Kita potong saja kakinya agar dia tidak bisa kabur," Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Pedang prajurit tersebut terangkat dan dengan cepat melayang ke arah kedua kaki Yaya, sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya dengan takut.

"S-siapapun…tolong…"

"Pedang Halilintar!"

SIIIING!

BRAK!

Yaya membuka matanya, dan sukses terperangah melihat belasan prajurit tersebut kini jatuh tersungkur jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya, dan langsung tersenyum lega begitu melihat seorang laki-laki seusianya dengan topi hitam-merah serta jaket berwarna senada.

Di tangannya terdapat sepasang pedang berbentuk petir berwarna merah dan dari suaranya, Yaya yakin penyelamatnya ini sedang kelelahan yang berarti baru saja berhasil kabur dari pasukan perang.

"Halilintar…" Yaya berucap lega.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Halilintar itu berbalik, memperlihatkan sepasang mata merah menyalanya yang terlihat bersinar di tengah gelap malam tersebut. Meski tidak menampakkan ekspresi sedikit pun, bisa dilihat dari pandangannya bahwa Halilintar saat ini tampak cemas padanya.

"Kita pergi," Halilintar menarik Yaya kemudian langsung menggunakan gerakan kilat sehingga mereka berdua bisa kabur dari tempat itu.

0~0~0

Kini, Halilintar dan Yaya berada di dalam sebuah bangunan tua kosong yang sudah rusak parah, sepertinya baru saja terjadi pertempuran di tempat itu.

"Halilintar…kenapa kau ada disini…? Ah…sebenarnya dimana ini?" Tanya Yaya langsung pada salah satu pecahan Boboiboy tersebut.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau mengembalikan ini. Aku menemukannya di sampingku saat sadar tadi," Halilintar menyerahkan sebuah jam berwarna pink yang dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

"Jam kuasa ku. Syukurlah, terima kasih, Halilintar," Yaya menerima jam tersebut dengan sukacita dan lega, karena setidaknya dirinya tidak sendirian di tempat misterius dan berbahaya ini.

"Oh ya, saat ini kita tidak sedang berada di tempat dan masa kita, itu semua karena alien kotak brengsek itu," Ucap Halilintar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu bukan masa kita?" Tanya Yaya.

"Si kepala kotak itu telah memindahkan kita ke masa lalu, dimana masih terjadi peperangan," Jawab Halilintar.

"Masa lalu? Tapi kenapa tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti yang aku pelajari di buku sejarah?" Tanya Yaya.

Tentu saja, jika iya mereka terperangkap di zaman perang tetap dirinya akan menyadari hal itu karena Yaya banyak belajar tentang sejarah peperangan Malaysia.

"Ini memang zaman perang, tapi kita tidak sedang di Malaysia," Jelas Halilintar.

"Eh? T-terus ini dimana?" Kaget Yaya.

"Kau sempat dengar percakapan para prajurit tadi kan? Tentu saja, kita sedang berada di Jepang sekarang. Tepatnya tanggal 15 september seribu enam ratusan," Jelas Halilintar lagi.

"J-jepang?! Kenapa bisa sampai sejauh itu?" Kaget Yaya.

"Sstt! Pelankan suara mu, mereka masih mencari kita," Bisik Halilintar dan dibalas gumaman 'maaf' dari Yaya.

Halilintar menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju jendela terdekat, hendak memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Tampaknya sudah aman…tapi tetap tidak akan menjamin keselamatan kita bila keluar sekarang. Jadi sebaiknya kita berlindung disini dulu sampai pagi tiba," Ucap Halilintar.

Yaya memasang jam kuasanya pada pergelangan tangannya kemudian mengaktifkannya sekalian melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Jam 2…subuh?" Yaya mengernyit bingung melihat waktu yang tertera di jam kuasanya.

"Jam 2 subuh di Pulau Rintis. Jam milik mu masih menggunakan waktu Malaysia," Ucap Halilintar.

"Kalo begitu, apa kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Yaya berharap Halilintar telah merubah waktu jam kuasanya dengan waktu Negeri Sakura tersebut meskipun Yaya sendiri tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

"Aku belum menyetelnya…tapi jika di Pulau Rintis sekarang pukul 2 subuh. Kemungkinan disini sudah pukul 3," Ucap Halilintar.

"Oh…ngomong-ngomong, kita di Jepang sekarang kan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Yaya.

"Dari yang aku dengar dari pembicaraan para tentara tadi…sepertinya peperangan ini terjadi untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan dalam pemerintahan Negara. Dan juga…kini kita sedang berada di tahun seribu enam ratusan…yang berarti sekarang masih _Sengoku Jidai,_ " Jawab Halilintar.

" _Sengoku…Jidai?"_ Yaya memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Lebih tepatnya Era Sengoku. Zaman dimana Oda Nobunaga berkuasa bersama Toyotomi Hideyoshi…sebelum akhirnya Nobunaga tewas dibunuh oleh kaki tangannya sendiri, Akechi Mitsuhide," Jelas Halilintar.

"Apa…Oda Nobunaga itu adalah orang yang berbahaya?" Tanya Yaya cemas.

"Begitulah…seingatku, di zamannya dia di juluki _Demon King_ atau Raja Iblis. Jadi kurasa dia memang berbahaya," Jawab Halilintar tanpa sedikit pun merubah mimic wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

"Tapi jangan khawatirkan itu. Oda Nobunaga sudah tewas saat ini…karena kita sekarang berada di tengah pertempuran Sekigahara," Ucap Halilintar lagi.

"Pertempuran Sekigahara? Jadi masih ada yang berperang setelah Oda Nobunaga tewas ya?" Tanya Yaya.

"Begitulah. Pertempuran Sekigahara atau _Sekigahara no Tatakai_ adalah perang antara Ishida Mitsunari melawan Tokugawa Ieyasu dalam memperebutkan pemerintahan Negara. Ini terjadi setelah Toyotomi Hideyoshi wafat," Jelas Halilintar.

Yaya mengangguk-angguk paham, meski sempat heran bagaimana Halilintar sampai bisa mengetahui sebanyak ini padahal era Sengoku sendiri belum pernah-atau mungkin memang tidak akan dipelajari oleh mereka di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

"Kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Ishida Mitsunari atau Tokugawa Ieyasu…tapi tetap saja keberadaan kita pasti akan ditemukan oleh mereka. Kurasa pasukan Tokugawa tadi berpikir kau adalah penyusup yang dikirim oleh pasukan lawan…aku juga sempat di tuduh begitu tadi," Ucap Halilintar panjang lebar.

"Jika sekarang sudah pukul 3 subuh…artinya kita akan menunggu disini selama sekitar 4 jam?" Tanya Yaya.

"Begitulah. Setidaknya sampai matahari terbit agar kita bisa lebih mudah bergerak," Jawab Halilintar yang masih menatap keadaan di luar yang tampak menyeramkan.

Yaya yang sudah tidak tau lagi mau membicarakan apa hanya memilih untuk diam sambil memikirkan cara untuk menghindari serangan dadakan dari para prajurit perang.

Meskipun memiliki kekuatan super, bagaimana pun yang akan mereka hadapi sekarang adalah tentara terpilih yang terdiri dari _samurai_ ahli pedang dan _ninja_ yang memiliki teknik dan gaya bertarung yang sulit di tebak.

Tentu saja memiliki kekuatan super tapi tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung serius-Adu du tidak usah dihitung-hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga.

"O iya, sebaiknya kita tidak usah melawan mereka. Jika para tentara itu menemukan kita, yang harus kita lakukan adalah lari sejauh mungkin," Halilintar kembali bersuara.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yaya bingung, padahal dirinya saat ini sedang sibuk memikirkan cara seandainya mereka akan melawan para tentara tersebut.

"Kita saat ini terjebak di masa lalu. Dan masa yang kita datangi ini adalah saat dimana salah satu peperangan paling bersejarah di Jepang terjadi. Jika kita mempengaruhi sedikit saja apa yang telah terjadi disini, sejarah bisa berubah. Dan itu tentu saja akan mempengaruhi Jepang-yang ironisnya hal itu disebabkan oleh orang yang bukan berasal dari Jepang atau pun Negara Asia Timur," Jelas Halilintar.

"Aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa tau sebanyak ini tentang peperangan di Jepang?" Yaya akhirnya menyuarakan hal yang terus berputar di pikirannya tersebut.

"Yah…belakangan ini aku agak ketagihan dengan game bertema peperangan _Sengoku Jidai_ yang pernah di rekomendasikan Gopal dulu," Jawab Halilintar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yaya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tentu saja yang Halilintar maksud 'aku' pada pernyataannya tadi adalah Boboiboy.

Tapi tetap saja, melihat Halilintar yang merupakan elemen paling pemarah dan ambisius itu berbicara seperti tadi benar-benar sesuatu yang langka.

"Emm…Halilintar, jika hanya kita berdua yang terjebak di tempat ini…lalu apa yang terjadi pada yang lain? Terlebih lagi…kau juga terpisah sangat jauh dengan pecahanmu yang lain," Ucap Yaya dengan mata yang menatap Halilintar cemas.

Halilintar berbalik menatap Yaya masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Tapi jika memang benar akan berdampak, seharusnya itu sudah daritadi. Karena sekarang sudah lebih dari 3 jam semenjak kami terpisah dan belum ada tanda-tanda aku melupakan sesuatu. Seharusnya itu sudah terjadi daritadi mengingat jauhnya jarak kami satu sama lain sekarang," Jelas Halilintar.

Yaya mengangguk paham, entah sudah berapa pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan pada temannya yang bertopi hitam-merah tersebut, Halilintar menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar, sedikit mengingatkan Yaya pada Gempa yang sekarang Yaya tidak tau ada dimana.

~0~0~0~

"Hish! Sialan si Boboiboy itu. Padahal aku sudah menyerang mereka semua dengan senjata ku, tapi kenapa tidak semua dari mereka yang terkena serangannya?" Rutuk seorang (atau seekor?) alien hijau berkepala kubus yang terdapat memar disekitar wajah tanpa hidungnya, serta perban yang membungkus atas kepalanya yang terdapat sedikit benjolan.

"Sudahlah Incik Boss. Setidaknya pecahan Boboiboy yang lain ada di dimensi lain, jadi mungkin mereka akan hilang ingatan," Hibur sebuah robot berbentuk piring terbang berwarna ungu.

"Benar juga sih…tapi kita sudah membeli senjata mahal ini, tapi hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan," Incik Boss atau lebih sering di panggil Adu du masih menggerutu.

Sang robot pendamping, Probe teringat akan perkataan Bago go, si alien penjual senjata haram yang entah sudah berapa kali menipu mereka itu, tentang senjata yang baru dibeli mereka ini.

Memang, berkat kartu Plutonium pemberian Ibu Adu du, kini harga di toko senjata Bago go tidak lagi menjadi masalah. Tetapi tetap saja, mereka-lebih tepatnya Probe masih sering tertipu atau salah membeli senjata yang mengakibatkan kekalahan telak mereka.

"Incik Boss, Bago go bilang padaku tadi, senjata itu masih harus disempurnakan," Ucap Probe.

"Apa? Kapan dia bilang begitu?" Kaget Adu du.

"Hmm…setelah Incik Boss kegirangan dan berlari keluar sambil berteriak 'Akan kuhapuskan kau, Boboiboy!'…kurasa," Jawab Probe sambil menirukan kalimat andalan bossnya tersebut.

"Tch! Kalo begitu apanya yang harus disempurnakan?" Tanya Adu du.

"Seingatku sih, senjata yang Bago go berikan itu bukan sepenuhnya senjata. Itu semacam…alat teleportasi portable yang dapat memindahkan seseorang ke dimensi lain," Jelas Probe.

"Hah?! Jadi mereka masih hidup?!" Kaget Adu du.

"Begitulah…tapi kurasa mereka saat ini sedang ada di belahan dunia lain…bahkan bisa juga dunia lain. Dan kemungkinan mereka bisa kembali kesini sangat kecil," Jelas Probe lagi sedikit takut kalau bossnya itu akan melemparinya dengan gelas lagi.

"Hmm…boleh lah. Setidaknya mereka terjebak di dunia lain sekarang. Tapi aku harus tetap menyempurnakan senjata ini, dan kemudian kembali ke kedai Tok Aba dan melenyapkan Boboiboy Gempa!" Seru Adu du penuh ambisi.

"Kalo begitu, kita hubungi Bago go sekarang saja, Incik Boss," Usul Probe yang ikutan bersemangat.

"Hmm…ide bagus!" Adu du beralih menuju monitornya dan mulai menghubungkan kontak dengan alien penjual senjata haram tersebut. 

_Kedai Tok Aba_

Tok Aba dan Boboiboy Gempa-yang merupakan satu-satunya Boboiboy yang selamat dari serangan senjata Adu du tersebut-terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang Sfera kuasa berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu…maksudmu…dimensi, ruang dan waktu itu…apa?" Tanya Gempa.

"Hmm…seperti teman-temanmu beserta keempat pecahanmu yang lain itu di pindahkan ke dimensi lain. Atau mungkin waktu yang lain, seperti masa depan atau masa lalu," Jelas Ochobot.

"Hah?! Itu jauh sekali! Bagaimana nasib pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang lain kalo begitu?!" Tok Aba mulai berteriak panik.

"Entahlah, Tok…jika memang seperti itu, artinya mereka akan sulit di hubungi," Jawab Gempa cemas.

"Apa ada cara untuk menyelematkan mereka?" Tanya Tok Aba.

"Mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menggunakan mesin teleportasi Adu du tadi. Aku tidak sempat memindai mesin itu, tapi sekilas aku merasa mesin teleportasi itu masih belum sempurna. Jadi kemungkinan kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan yang lain itu sangat kecil," Jelas Ochobot yang semakin membuat Tok Aba panik.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalo cucu Atok hilang ingatan lagi bagaimana?" Ucap Tok Aba cemas.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Tok. Buktinya aku masih bisa mengingat kalian. Ini sudah cukup lama…tapi aku belum melupakan apapun, jadi aku rasa Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, dan Ais juga mungkin tidak mengalami hilang ingatan," Ucap Gempa sambil mengelus tangan Atoknya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Jadi, Gempa…apa rencanamu?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini…tapi aku rasa aku harus menemui Adu du untuk hal ini," Ucap Gempa serius.

~0~0~0~

"Uhuk…uhuk…apa…yang…tunggu dulu…dimana ini?!" Seorang gadis berwajah oriental dengan kacamata bulat dan bando kuning yang menghiasi kepalanya berteriak panik.

"Uh…Ying? Kau kah itu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang laki-laki bertopi biru miring menyambung dengan lirih karena terjatuh dengan punggung mendarat duluan.

"Taufan! Syukurlah…kita saat ini dimana?" Gadis Cina yang dipanggil Ying itu menjawab lega.

"Entah…tapi aku rasa ini bukanlah Malaysia…karena aku pikir hutan di Malaysia tidak seperti ini," Jawab Boboiboy Taufan sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Kau benar…" Ying menebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut hutan asing tersebut.

"Entah kenapa…aku merasa sangat kecil deh setelah melihat hutan ini," Gumam Taufan setengah bercanda. Tapi memang benar, karena pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi mereka rata-rata adalah pohon berbatang lurus dan lebar, dengan tinggi paling kurang 10 meter, dan dedaunan yang lebat, hingga hampir menghalangi bias cahaya matahari yang mungkin sekarang sudah hampir berada di ufuk barat.

"Dimana pun ini, firasatku bilang tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang aman. Kita harus pergi, Taufan," Ucap Ying cemas.

"Ah…aku mengerti. Ini pasti kerjaannya si kepala dadu itu. Haah~aku heran, nggak punya kerjaan lain kali ya, sampai gangguin kita mulu," Desah Taufan yang akhirnya sudah bisa mengatasi sakit pinggungnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh. Kita masih harus…," Ying tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa, Ying? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Taufan yang ikut merasa cemas.

"Hey…kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh…?" Tanya Ying pelan.

"Aneh…?" Taufan terdiam.

Keduanya pun tidak bersuara dalam beberapa menit, dan saat itulah Taufan bisa merasakan getaran aneh yang membuat tubuhnya ikut terguncang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang ada gempa bumi, atau memang golem tanahnya Gempa ada disini," Ucap Taufan gemetar.

"Aku tidak tau…dan sepertinya tidak mau tau…" Jawab Ying semakin takut karena getaran tanah itu terasa semakin kuat dan dekat.

Suara getaran itu lama kelamaan terasa semakin dekat, dan suara dentumannya juga semakin jelas memasuki pendengaran kedua superhero cilik tersebut.

"T-taufan…a-apa yang akan k-kita lakukan…?" Tanya Ying ketakutan.

"Untuk sekarang tenang dulu. Aku akan mencoba untuk-"

SRAK!

Suara dedaunan dari pohon yang tingginya tidak wajar itu tersibak, dan Taufan juga Ying kini bisa melihat jelas sesosok makhluk yang daritadi menyebabkan bumi bergetar itu.

"Hiii! Apa itu?!" Ying sontak langsung bersembunyi di belakang Taufan yang kini mematung menatap sesosok asing bertubuh lebih tinggi dari pohon itu, sedang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang aneh, sulit diartikan.

Awalnya hanya kepala dan wajahnya yang terlihat, namun kini makhluk berukuran kira-kira 15 meter itu berjalan menerobos pepohonan dan kini tampaklah seluruh tubuhnya yang tampak sangat aneh sekaligus menjijikan, karena makhluk itu mirip dengan manusia pada umumnya, tetapi tidak memiliki kulit, tidak berbusana, dan tidak memiliki kemaluan.

Makhluk besar tersebut menatap Taufan dan Ying-yang kelihatan seperti tikus-tersebut dengan intens.

Ying semakin gemetaran, sedangkan Taufan menelan ludahnya paksa melihat keseraman raksasa di depannya yang bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan golem tanah Gempa tersebut.

"Y-ying…aku beri tanda, kita bergerak perlahan ya…satu, dua, ti-"

"HWAAA! TOLONG!"

Ying dengan kecepatan supernya langsung lari melewati si raksasa yang masih dalam keadaan cengo, meninggalkan Taufan yang kini melongo bodoh dengan jari membentuk 'peace'.

Raksasa tersebut menoleh ke arah larinya Ying tadi, sebelum kembali menengok ke arah Taufan dengan wajah yang lebih mengkerut.

"A-anu…maafkan kelancangan temanku…" Ucap Taufan kikuk dengan tangan gemetar.

Tepat setelah itu, raksasa tersebut mengaum lalu dengan cepat menghantamkan tangan kirinya ke arah Taufan yang dengan cepat juga menghindar sehingga yang dihancurkan raksasa tersebut adalah tanah dan dahan pohon di sekitaran Taufan.

Raksasa itu kembali menggeram dan terus mencoba untuk menangkap Taufan yang kini sudah terbang menjauh dengan hooverboardnya.

"Duh, dimana Ying sekarang sih? Kan kalo dia tertangkap bisa ngerepotin…" Desah Taufan panik.

Dengan cepat, Taufan terbang menuju arah kaburnya Ying tadi, dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan setiap sudut hutan yang bisa dicapai penglihatannya, dan ngomong-ngomong makhluk raksasa tadi masih berusaha untuk menangkap Taufan bagai manusia yang mencoba menangkap lalat.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Taufan dengan lincah meluncur turun dengan hooverboardnya ke arah sebuah batang pohon yang memiliki lubang yang cukup besar. Dan di dalam lubang tersebut, ada Ying yang sedang duduk meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

Taufan turun tepat membelakangi Ying. Melihat Ying yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti kucing yang tersiram air itu, sisi jahil Taufan pun bangkit.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, Taufan mengendap-endap mendekati sahabat Cina nya tersebut-yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Setelah berada cukup dekat, Taufan pun menjulurkan tangannya kemudian…

"Boo!"

"Hwaa!"

Ying sukses ambruk, sedangkan Taufan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Taufan! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" Bentak Ying dengan mata merah karena hampir menangis.

"Hahaha! Itu salahmu sendiri, kan aku bilang tunggu aba-aba dariku baru kita bergerak. Eh, kau malah langsung lari kayak orang kesetanan begitu. Padahal tadi ketika aku terbang dengan hooverboard, aku bisa melihat kalo lokasi kita tadi cukup dekat untuk kabur keluar hutan," Jelas Taufan.

"Huh…iya deh, maaf. Habis aku tadi panik sekali…" Ucap Ying sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa makhluk aneh tadi tidak berhasil menemukan ku," Sahut Taufan sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ah yah…Taufan, kurasa makhluk seperti tadi itu tidak hanya satu saja. Perasaanku bilang, mereka ada lebih…bahkan, mungkin saja ini tempat tinggal mereka," Ying mengeluarkan opininya.

"Kurasa kau benar. Untuk sekarang kita cari tau dulu cara untuk keluar dari hutan ini," Ucap Taufan yang akhirnya berbicara serius.

Ying membalasnya dengan seulas senyum dan anggukan kepala, namun kemudian senyum itu sirna begitu merasakan getaran tanah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"S-sial…sepertinya mereka mendekat!" Ucap Ying panik.

"Oke, kali ini kau dengarkan aku. Kita lari ke arah sana, karena kurasa tadi itu adalah jalan kita menuju kesini. Jadi kita keluar perlahan dulu," Ucap Taufan. "U-um…baiklah," Jawab Ying sedikit gugup.

BRAK!

Sesuai dugaan, makhluk raksasa itu kini muncul lagi.

Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian, karena kini raksasa tersebut bersama dengan sesosok makhluk sejenis yang sedikit lebih pendek, dengan rambut panjang dan gigi yang terlihat-atau lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki bibir.

"Hiii! Dia membawa temannya!" Ying berteriak histeris.

"Baiklah…Ying, kurasa jika kau gunakan kecepatan larimu saja tidak akan menjamin kita tidak akan tertangkap. Sekarang, naiklah ke hooverboardku dan pegangan yang erat," Komando Taufan.

Ying tidak melakukan apapun selain menurut, dan dengan perlahan memindahkan kedua kakinya ke hooverboard milik Boboiboy pengendali angin tersebut.

Salah satu dari dua raksasa tersebut bereaksi, dan kemudian bergerak untuk meraih Taufan dan Ying dengan tangan besarnya, diikuti raksasa satunya yang lebih kecil.

"Yosh! Ini saatnya, pegangan yang erat ya," Itulah ucapan terakhir Taufan sebelum menerbangkan hooverboardnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan para raksasa yang berteriak mencoba menangkap mereka.

Taufan pun menaikkan hooverboardnya hingga ketinggian lebih dari 20 meter, karena firasatnya berkata bahwa dengan tinggi ini kemungkinan dirinya dan Ying untuk keluar dari hutan dengan selamat akan lebih besar.

"Kita harus cepat Taufan, sebelum kita dimakan!" Seru Ying dengan suara yang timbul tenggelam akibat deru angin yang deras.

"Aku mengerti-tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tau kalo mereka akan memakan kita?" Tanya Taufan.

"Aku sempat melihat ada mayat manusia setengah badan tidak jauh dari lokasi pertama kita tadi. Itulah yang membuatku merasa sangat takut," Jawab Ying sambil menguatkan cengkramannya pada lengan jaket Taufan.

"Ck! Sudah kuduga mereka berbahaya," Decih Taufan.

Ying terdiam sebentar karena tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa, dan hanya terus mencengkram jaket Taufan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hmm…setelah semua ini, aku pikir sepertinya kau bisa juga serius seperti Halilintar dan Gempa ya," Komentar Ying setelah hampir 10 menit terdiam.

"Hah? Apa?!" Tanya Taufan karena suara Ying sebelumnya terhalang suara deru angin.

"Ah…aku hanya mau bilang…" Ekspresi Ying yang tadi tampak tenang, kini kembali tegang dan panik.

"TAUFAN! DI DEPAN!"

Taufan yang terkejut dengan teriakan tiba-tiba Ying itu langsung menoleh ke depan dan dengan sigap menghindar dari mulut raksasa ukuran 15 meter yang melompat dari pohon.

Karena terlalu terkejut, Taufan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya jatuh di antara dedaunan pohon sebelum akhirnya mendarat di tanah.

"Taufan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ying cemas Karena barusan bocah bertopi biru tua tersebut sempat tergores ranting pohon di bagian wajah.

"Uhh…aku tidak apa-apa…tapi sepertinya hooverboardku tidak bisa digunakan untuk sementara…" Jawab Taufan sambil memandangi hooverboardnya yang kipas angin (maaf saya lupa apa namanya) di bawah hooverboard yang kini tertutup lumpur dengan miris.

Setelah itu, keduanya pun terdiam karena kali ini mereka di datangi 3 raksasa sekaligus.

Dua dari mereka berukuran 15 meter, dan satu lagi berukuran sekitaran 12 meter.

Ying dengan cepat mendekatkan dirinya dengan Taufan karena ketakutan melihat salah satu raksasa ukuran 15 meter tersebut tampak lebih menyeramkan, dengan sepasang telinga runcing mirip kurcaci, mata hijau yang tajam, rambut bergaya emo yang berantakan, dan gigi-gigi besar yang terlihat jelas di wajah raksasa tidak berbibir tersebut.

"T-taufan…apa yang akan kita lakukan…?" Bisik Ying dengan suara tercekat.

Taufan sendiri tidak menjawab, karena juga ketakutan dengan tiga raksasa di depannya.

Dua dari mereka mulai bergerak maju, dan Ying reflek memeluk lengan Taufan dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat sedangkan Taufan sendiri masih diam mematung dengan mata yang tak sedikitpun berkedip.

Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah di luar prediksi mereka.

Ketika mendengar suara kasak-kusuk dan batang pohon yang hancur, Ying perlahan membuka matanya, dan syok melihat dua raksasa kini jatuh tersungkur di dekat dahan pohon yang hancur dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

Yaitu kepala keduanya lenyap-terlempar entah kemana-dan terdapat uap asap yang asing disekitar tubuh mereka, seperti air panas yang menguap.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ying tidak percaya.

"Taufan?" Ying menatap bingung teman bertopi birunya yang masih diam tak berkata apapun itu.

"Taufan, kau melihatnya kan? Apa yang terjadi?" Desak Ying.

"M-mereka diserang…" Taufan akhirnya bersuara.

"Diserang? Oleh siapa?" Tanya Ying lagi.

Taufan tidak menjawab, dan hanya menunjuk satu-satunya raksasa yang tersisa-raksasa berambut emo dengan telinga runcing, tengah berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan salah satu tangannya terulur, seperti habis memukul sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang…raksasa itu menyerang sesamanya?" Kaget Ying.

"Ah…begitulah yang aku lihat. Kau harusnya tidak menutup matamu karena tadi itu keren sekali," Sahut Taufan yang mulai kembali normal.

Raksasa tersebut diam sebentar, lalu merubah posisinya kembali menjadi biasa, dan tubuhnya yang tadi menyamping kini menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Taufan dan Ying.

Ying kembali mencengkram erat lengan Taufan, sedangkan sang pemilik lengan sendiri hanya tersenyum, "Ying, sepertinya dia berbeda dengan raksasa yang kita temui sebelumnya," Ucap Taufan yakin.

"Eh?" Belum sempat Ying bertanya, kali ini muncul sosok lainnya dari balik asap mayat raksasa-yang Taufan yakini bahwa sosok itu adalah manusia.

Dan benar, sosok yang keluar dari balik asap tersebut adalah seorang pria (dengan tinggi yang mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan tinggi anak SMP) memakai pakaian yang cukup aneh, yaitu sepatu boot berwarna cokelat, celana berwarna cokelat muda dengan tali pengikat berwarna hitam di bagian paha, di pinggang kanan dan kiri terdapat benda asing berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna abu-abu, dan juga sebuah jubah berwarna hijau tua menutupi pakaian atas yang dipakai pria itu. Di kedua tangannya juga terdapat senjata yang mirip gabungan pedang dan pisau cutter.

"S-siapa…?" Gumam Ying.

"Oy, bocah, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di hutan berbahaya ini sendirian, huh?" Pria asing tersebut berucap dengan suaranya yang datar dan dingin.

Taufan dan Ying hanya bisa diam.

Keduanya terjebak di dunia asing penuh makhluk berukuran lebih dari 10 meter, dan juga pemakan manusia, lalu bertemu dengan salah satu dari makhluk tersebut yang malah menyelamatkan hidup mereka, dan kini mereka bertemu dengan manusia-yang entah berapa umurnya-asing yang kini menatap mereka dengan dingin.

Dan yah…kali ini harus Taufan akui, hal yang dia alami ini sungguh tidak akan pernah dia jadikan bahan lelucon atau bahan untuk menjahili Halilintar.

T

B

C

Berakhir dengan sangat tidak jelas. Hah…maaf atas plotnya yang ga bener, minna-san…udah lama update, chapter kali ini pun benar-benar tidak memuaskan sama sekali…*sigh* okay, saya sudah dapet untuk plot di chapter berikutnya. Readers yang minat sama filmnya mungkin sudah bisa menebak di dunia mana Taufan dan Ying terperangkap sekarang *wink!* *di bantai* all right, saya mau bales review dulu ya~

Hafila  
Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan mereview, ini udah ada lanjutannya semoga memuaskan ya~!

Delia Angela  
Ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah review~!

Famelshuimizu chan  
Chapter dua udah selesai! Maaf lama ya. Terima kasih atas review nya!

Lily  
Thanks for waiting! I hope you like this new one! ^^

Guest  
New chapter is up! Thanks for review!

Twilight  
Ehm, okay…berdasarkan informasi yang saya peroleh(?) di official twitter Boboiboy dan trailer Boboiboy the movie, evolusi Api memang lava, tapi sebutannya Blaze…hmm, mungkin juga karena kedengarannya lebih keren yak? *di tendang* dan soal evolusi Air, juga sama saya peroleh dari trailer Boboiboy the movie. Air evolusinya Es atau Ice, tapi karena saya pake sebutan bahasa Melayu, jadi tulisannya Ais deh. Sudah mengerti kah? Maaf atas penjelasan gaje saya. Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview~!

Melia  
Ah, terima kasih yah sudah mereview! Semoga suka chapter yang ini ya! ^^

Dindha  
Yep! Saya juga sama, suka genre adventure, tapi maaf kalo fic ini abal soalnya belum pengalaman nulis cerita adventure sebelumnya. Lanjutannya sudah ada nih, terima kasih sudah review ya!

DMTS  
Hmm…hmm…Adu du itu memang hobinya nyusahin Boboiboy dkk mulu, ah…ini udah lanjut. Thanks for review!

IceCandy03  
Duh, maaf ya atas keterlambatan update. Tapi sekarang sudah ada, jadi silahkan dibaca! Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! ^^

Princess04  
Chapter 2 sudah di publish! Thanks for review!

Felisitasmo  
Yep! Chapter ini udah mulai masuk dunia lain, meski yang muncul baru Halilintar&Yaya serta Taufan&Ying, dan juga adegan bertarung belum ada di chapter ini. Ngomong-ngomong MLP itu apa? Kalo saya tau mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan untuk dimasukkan ke fic ini. Okay, thanks udah review! ^^

Ruka  
Ini lanjutannya udah di publish. Maaf atas keterlambatannya ya! Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Okay, saya nggak yakin bisa update cepat, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk update. Baiklah, saya Harukaze Kagura undur diri dulu, jaa matta ne~!

Review please~


	3. Unfounded Solution

**Ehm…ada yang masih ingat dengan fict ini? *krik krik* hehehe…sudah saya duga fict ini bakalan slow update karena semakin lama saya semakin sibuk, plus masih ada beberapa fict lagi yang harus saya selesaikan.**

 **Baiklah, kayaknya nggak perlu pake basa-basi lagi ya…? ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

Seorang anak bersurai violet yang baru saja siuman dari pingsannya tampak terbatuk-batuk. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, anak itu bisa melihat bahwa di sekelilingnya tidak ada apapun, atau mungkin bisa dibilang gelap.

"Dimana ini…?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Fang? Kau sudah sadar?" anak yang dipanggil Fang tersebut menoleh ke asal suara, dan kemudian menghembuskan napas lega melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya terduduk tidak jauh dari posisinya.

Tubuhnya yang dibalut jaket tanpa lengan berwarna merah tua dengan hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya tersebut tampak agak lecet, tapi tidak terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Blaze? Dimana ini?" tanya Fang setelah Boboiboy Blaze berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga belum lama sadar, dan aku sama sekali tidak tau dimana ini," jawab Blaze sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya…kita sedang berada di dalam gua," gumam Fang setelah berdiri dan meraba dinding yang ada disekitarnya.

"Kalo begitu kenapa gelap begini?" tanya Blaze sambil membetulkan letak topinya.

"Umm…mungkin kita sedang berada jauh di dalam gua. Oh iya, kau kan sekarang ini sedang berpecah? Kau tidak mengalami hilang ingatan atau semacamnya?" tanya Fang panjang lebar.

"Tidak…aku rasa. Setidaknya aku masih ingat siapa kau, juga tentang pecahan diriku yang lain, dan sebab kenapa sampai kita bisa terdampar disini," jawab Blaze sambil mendengus kesal karena berhasil terkena serangan dari alien hijau berkepala kubus tersebut.

"Jika begitu…mungkin hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Boboiboy yang lain…" Fang segera mengaktifkan jam kuasanya, kemudian mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tidak bisa? Ada apa ini?" Fang dengan bingung menatap hologram yang muncul dari jam kuasanya, menunjukkan bahwa teman-temannya tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Aku pikir kita terdampar sangat jauh sampai sinyal jam kuasa tidak bisa sampai disini," Blaze mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Kalo begitu kita harus pergi dari sini. Yang lain mungkin sedang dalam bahaya sekarang," ucap Fang cemas.

"Oke. Kalo begitu serahkan padaku," Blaze berdiri kemudian mempersiapkan kedua tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan asap.

"Bebola api bertubi-tubi!" belasan bola api kecil bermunculan, dan dengan cepat Blaze mengarahkan bola-bola api tersebut untuk menghantam dinding gua di depan mereka.

"Yosh! Berhasil," Blaze tersenyum melihat serangannya membuahkan hasil, dan kini dinding batu di depannya sudah lenyap tergantikan dengan lubang besar-cukup besar untuk dilewati mereka berdua.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi," Fang segera mengangkat kakinya keluar diikuti Blaze yang berjalan dengan santai, terlihat tidak secemas teman berwajah oriental di sebelahnya itu.

~0~0~0~

"Wow…tempat apa ini…?" Blaze menatap kagum pemandangan di depannya.

Tampak seperti hutan belantara dengan berbagai jenis pohon yang berbeda ukuran, serta tampak cahaya menyilaukan yang diyakini merupakan pantulan dari sinar matahari yang memang sedang berada di ufuk barat.

"Kita sepertinya terdampar di sebuah pulau asing di suatu Negara," gumam Fang setelah menganalisa hutan di sekelilingnya.

"Pulau? Kalo begitu pasti akan sulit untuk keluar dari sini," ucap Blaze.

"Aku akan gunakan elang bayang. Mungkin jika terbang kita bisa melihat seluas mana pulau ini," Fang sudah mau membentuk elang dengan tangannya, tapi Blaze dengan cepat menahan tangan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau?" protes Fang agak kesal.

"Uh…matahari sedikit lagi akan terbenam, terus jika kau pakai elang bayang, nanti kita berdua bisa jatuh. Disini sama sekali tidak ada cahaya kan?" ucapan Blaze sedikit membuat Fang tersentak-agak terkejut juga karena ternyata Blaze bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Ck…kalo gitu kita harus gimana lagi?" tanya Fang.

"Yah…kenapa tidak berjalan-jalan dulu saja? Siapa tau kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu kita," usul Blaze yang kemudian berjalan memasuki hutan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang rival.

Fang hanya menghela napas kasar dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Blaze saja daripada hanya berdiam diri tanpa adanya tindakan tersebut.

~0~0~

"Hutan yang aneh…apa benar ada yang seperti ini?" gumam Fang sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Memang benar, hutan disekitaran mereka itu cukup aneh karena bentuk-bentuk pohonnya yang kadang tidak wajar, serta warna dan bentuk daunnya. Di tambah lagi, dengan kemunculan hewan-hewan penghuni hutan yang bentuknya mirip dengan makhluk-makhluk yang biasa ada di buku dongeng.

"Mungkin…kita terdampar di dunia lain?" Fang tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan Blaze tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fang tidak mengerti.

"Uhm…hanya pendapatku saja sih. Aku memang belum pernah berkeliling dunia, tapi aku pikir tidak ada deh pulau yang seperti ini. Kalo pun ada, harusnya pulau ini dilindungi, bukannya dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja," jelas Blaze.

"Aku rasa yang kau ucapkan masuk akal. Mungkin saja Adu du sudah memindahkan kita ke dimensi lain," gumam Fang sambil meletakkan kedua jarinya di bawah dagunya.

"Huh…dasar si kepala kotak ngerepotin. Jika bertemu akan aku bakar dia sampai gosong…" Blaze mendumel kesal dengan kedua tangan yang mengeluarkan percikan api kecil.

"Kita tidak bisa menghubungi yang lain, kita juga tidak tau sekarang kita berada dimana. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menunggu pagi tiba sehingga aku bisa menggunakan elang bayang untuk keluar dari sini," jelas Fang.

"Eh? Jadi maksudnya kita harus menginap disini?" kaget Blaze, berharap dirinya akan mendapat balasan gelengan kepala dari Fang namun tentu saja, yang di dapatkannya adalah anggukan mantap dari si pengendali bayangan.

"Tapi kita tidak tau tempat apa ini. Bisa saja ada makhluk ganas berbahaya yang datang dan memakan kita yang dalam keadaan tidak siap," ucap Blaze cemas.

"Oh? Jadi kau takut?" tanya Fang dengan senyum meremehkan, berniat memprovokasi pecahan dari Boboiboy yang paling tempramen serta mudah terprovokasi tersebut.

"Hey! Siapa bilang?! Aku tak takut tau!" dan benar saja, si pengendali api tersebut termakan pancingan Fang.

"Kalo begitu jangan banyak protes. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap disini sampai pagi tiba," tukas Fang sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sedangkan bocah berjaket lava tersebut hanya bisa merengut seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk.

~0~0~0~

"Boss, alat komunikasi telah berhasil terhubung dengan Bago go," ucap sebuah computer hidup ber'gender' perempuan tersebut setelah berhasil mendapat sinyal dari lawan bicara mereka.

"Oh, bagus. Mari sini," Adu du dengan cepat beranjak menuju monitor yang masih memunculkan symbol loading disana.

"Ah! Apa kabar, bang! Senang berjumpa dengan abang hari ini. Ada lagi senjata yang ingin dibeli kah?" sapa seorang alien hijau berkumis dengan gaya salesmannya seperti biasa.

"Ish! Bukanlah, aku hanya ingin tanya tentang senjata yang baru-baru ini aku beli padamu," sahut Adu du cemberut.

"Oh…begitu ya? Nah, gimana bang? Hebatkan senjatanya? Sudah puas _belasah_ mereka?" tanya Bago go antusias.

"Hiih! Puas apa?! Aku memang berhasil melenyapkan mereka, tapi mereka masih hidup dan terdampar di dunia lain, ditambah lagi, salah satu dari pecahan elemen Boboiboy masih ada disini," ucap Adu du kesal.

"Hmm…itu artinya abang masih belum berpengalaman menggunakan senjata itu ya?" gumam Bago go sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Apa?! Siapa yang kau sebut tak berpengalaman, hah?! Senjata itu aku beli dengan harga 80 juta 80 sen, dan hasilnya masih segitu?!" akhirnya emosi Adu du memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Tenanglah, bang. Justru harganya hanya 80 juta 80 sen saja, hingga hasilnya begitu. Senjata itu masih belum sempurna, bang…masih ada beberapa komponen-komponen yang belum di sertakan di dalam alat itu. Jika abang ingin tau, harga sebenarnya dari senjata itu 90 juta 90 sen," jelas Bago go masih dengan senyum bisnisnya.

"Hish! Lha terus, bagaimana dong?!" bentak Adu du.

"Sebenarnya ya, bang…saya punya beberapa komponen dari senjata itu. Ah, namanya sih Teleporter of Dragosioner, alat teleportasi yang bisa memindahkan sesuatu atau seseorang di waktu, tempat, bahkan dunia yang berbeda. Sebenarnya abang bisa saja memindahkan mereka ke lubang hitam galaksi sana jika mau, tapi karena komponen dari Dragosioner masih belum lengkap, makanya mereka semua mungkin berpindah tempat secara random," jelas Bago go panjang lebar.

"Kalo kau punya komponennya, cepat serahkan padaku! Aku harus cepat-cepat sempurna kan senjata ini sebelum kembali ke kedai Tok Aba," pinta Adu du.

"Boleh sih, bang. Tapi komponennya tak gratis bang…soalnya semua pelengkap Dragosioner ini terdiri dari berbagai macam benda-benda angkasa yang langka dari berbagai planet," jelas Bago go.

Adu du yang sudah menduga hal itu pun menghela napas, "Ya udah, berapa harganya?" tanya Adu du.

"Hah! Karena abang adalah orang pertama yang mau membeli sisa komponen Dragosioner, maka harga yang akan saya berikan setelah mendapatkan diskon 7 persen adalah…20 juta 20 sen saja~!" seru Bago go sambil joget selebrasi.

Jika saja Adu du tidak memiliki kartu plutonium, sudah habis kaleng-kaleng di dalam markas kotaknya itu di kunyahnya karena karena sekarang Adu du sudah bukan lagi 'alien kotak yang berniat menguasai bumi yang _low budget',_ maka dengan santai Adu du menyetujui harga yang diberikan sang salesman senjata haram tersebut.

"Oke, kasih sudah berbisnis dengan saya, senjatanya akan saya hantarkan empat jam lagi, sampai jumpa~!" komunikasi dengan Bago go terputus, kemudian Adu du berjalan mengambil alat teleportasi portable berbentuk naga itu sambil menyeringai.

"Hehehe…tunggu saja kau, Boboiboy…kali ini aku pasti akan hapuskan kau dalam sekejap mata! Muahahahahahahahaha! Uhuk…uhuk…Probe, air…" gumam Adu du yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

~0~0~0~

Brak!

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian dengan kasar mengusap kepalanya. Setelah memutuskan untuk bermalam di pulau asing itu, Fang dan Blaze beristirahat di sebuah gua yang dekat dengan lautan, dan dengan beralaskan dan berselimutkan daun lebar dari salah satu pohon berdaun kuning, mereka pun beristirahat.

Yah, setidaknya sampai suara benturan dan pukulan itu yang membuat Fang terganggu. Setelah memakai kacamatanya, Fang menyadari bahwa tempat tidur disampingnya kosong, menandakan si pemilik tempat tidur tersebut sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"Ugh…apalagi yang mau anak itu lakukan malam-malam begini…?" desah Fang sambil memijit pelipisnya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada elemen rivalnya yang paling kekanak-kanakkan itu, maka urusannya pasti akan tambah repot.

"Blaze…? Kau disana?" gumam Fang sambil menyipitkan matanya, karena terdapat percikan cahaya yang cukup besar tidak jauh dari sana.

"Oh, Fang…aku membangunkan mu?" tanya Blaze dengan senyum kekanak-kanakkannya.

"Ya…kau berisik. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Fang melihat Blaze yang duduk bersila di depan sebuah api unggun yang diyakini Fang itu hasil perbuatan Blaze sendiri.

"Hehehe, aku lapar…jadi tadi aku keluar sebentar mencari buah-buahan. Taunya ada ikan yang saaaangat besar melompat dari dalam air, jadi langsung saja aku tangkap. Kau mau coba? Enak lho," ucap Blaze antusias.

Fang sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun gejolak dalam perutnya berkata lain. Jadi Fang hanya menghela napas dan duduk di samping sang pemilik kuasa api, mengambil ranting dan mencongkel sedikit daging ikan yang terpanggang, lalu memakannya.

"Enak," gumam Fang.

"Benarkan? Sepertinya aku lagi beruntung hari ini," ucap Blaze disertai cengiran lebarnya.

Fang yang melihatnya mau tidak mau tersenyum, karena meskipun kekanak-kanakkan, ternyata Blaze juga memiliki jiwa petualang dan insting bertahan hidup yang luar biasa.

Dan harus Fang akui, diantara semua Boboiboy, Blaze bisa dibilang adalah yang paling 'akrab' dengan Fang, mungkin karena kuasa api dan bayang itu memang saling melengkapi ya?

Fang menyudahi lamunannya begitu menyadari wajah Blaze tiba-tiba lesu, dilihat dari iris orange kemerahan itu yang meredup.

"Blaze, kau kenapa?" tanya Fang namun pertanyaan itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Blaze yang kini makan dalam diam.

"Kira-kira yang lain baik-baik saja atau tidak ya…?" gumam Blaze pelan.

Fang sedikit tersentak kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang-bintang dan juga bulan purnama yang berpendar indah.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Fang tanpa menoleh.

"Umm…entah," Blaze menghela napas kemudian melahap ikan bakarnya kembali.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu cemas. Yang lain itu kuat, aku bisa merasakannya," gumam Blaze.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar percaya pada mereka, Blaze. Sekalipun kalian sekarang terpisah sangat jauh," jelas Fang.

"Tentu saja, mereka 'kan hebat. Halilintar itu cepat dan teliti, lalu Taufan meskipun dia kadang-kadang suka bercanda, pasti ada saatnya dia akan serius dan memanfaatkan kuasanya dengan baik…lalu Gempa itu adalah yang paling kuat dan paling pintar, dia pasti punya rencana. Sedangkan Ice, dia mungkin pemalas, tapi bagaimana pun juga ketenangan adalah sumber kekuatannya. Umm! Aku memang tak perlu khawatir," jelas Blaze sambil tersenyum lebar.

Fang ikut tersenyum, "Tidak hanya itu…teman-teman kita juga tidak lemah, mereka pasti bisa menjaga diri mereka. Kita harus percaya itu dan aku yakin mereka juga pasti percaya bahwa kita baik-baik saja," jelas Fang.

"Kau benar, kita kan masih bisa combo api dan bayang. Terbaik kan, kan?" sahut Blaze dengan antusiasme ala anak kecil.

"Hmm…iya lah," desah Fang seadanya.

"Yosh!" Blaze segera beranjak dari duduknya sambil membersihkan celananya yang sedikit terkena tanah tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Fang.

"Jalan-jalan, aku tak mengantuk dan ingin sekali menjelajah tempat ini," jawab Blaze.

"Aku ikut. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian," tukas Fang yang ikut berdiri setelah menghabiskan ikan bakar jatahnya.

"Oke, ayo pergi!" seru Blaze penuh semangat berjalan memasuki hutan diikuti Fang yang sibuk memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang tersenyum di balik pohon.

~0~0~0~

Keduanya terus berjalan menyusuri hutan hingga tiba di suatu bagian pulau yang lebih terbuka dengan banyak bebatuan ketimbang pepohonan, sampai tanpa sadar bahwa cahaya matahari mulai muncul dari timur.

"Ah, sudah mulai pagi. Aku rasa sudah saatnya pergi. Blaze! Ayo kita-"

"Fang, coba lihat ini!"

Ucapan Fang terputus oleh panggilan tiba-tiba dari Blaze yang berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa? Kita sudah harus pergi," ucap Fang.

"Itu…tempat ini…" gumam Blaze.

Fang ikut menoleh ke depan, dan terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Apa dulu…pulau ini memiliki penghuni?" tanya Blaze tidak mengerti.

Di depan kedua bocah superhero tersebut, memang terdapat bangunan-bangunan tua yang sudah dipenuhi akar dan batang pohon.

"Bangunan-bangunan ini sudah menyatu dengan pulau. Aku rasa tempat ini sudah ditinggalkan lama sekali," gumam Fang.

"Iya kah? Jadi apa benar tempat ini memang ada penghuninya ya?" Blaze melangkah, memperhatikan setiap sudut tempat yang mirip kota mati tersebut dengan seksama.

"Hati-hati, Blaze. Bisa jadi ada makhluk-makhluk tak diinginkan disini," ucap Fang cepat.

"Tenanglah, jika ada yang menyerang tinggal balas dengan kuasa kita kan?" ucap Blaze santai.

"Haduh, bukan itu…bagaimana kalo…" Fang menyipitkan matanya dan berbisik misterius, "Ada hantu?"

Blaze terdiam sebentar, kemudian tertawa lepas, "Kau ini, mana mungkin? Hahahahahaha!" Blaze masih tertawa lepas.

"Hih! Aku serius lah! Pulau ini terbengkalai, lalu ada kota tua bekas penginggalan orang-orang zaman dahulu, jadi pastinya arwah mereka masih bersemayam disini," jelas Fang.

"Kalo ada hantu, kita tinggal lari kan? Aku bukan Halilintar yang langsung ambruk hanya karena hantu, oke? Sudah, aku mau lanjut," mengabaikan Fang, Blaze terus melangkah memperhatikan sisa-sisa bangunan tua tersebut, hingga di tiba di satu tempat yang bisa dibilang 'pusat kota' tersebut.

"Lihat, bangunan itu seperti lain dari yang lain," Blaze menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar bercat merah-agak pucat karena sudah sangat tua-yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa kursi kayu dan juga meja counter yang sudah retak.

"Tempat itu…mirip bar," gumam Fang.

"Iya, tapi aku rasa tempat itu bukan bar. Lebih terlihat seperti…markas suatu kelompok," komentar Blaze yang memutuskan untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut.

"Oy, Blaze. Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi saja," ucap Fang cemas.

"Kau jangan khawatir, tempat ini bukankah mirip dengan Pulau Apung waktu itu? Seharusnya kau telah terbiasa, Fang," ucap Blaze yang tidak mengerti kenapa Fang mendadak menjadi paranoid begini.

Fang mendesah dan memutuskan untuk ikut melihat bagian dalam bangunan yang diyakini sebagai markas tersebut.

"Hei…daritadi aku perhatikan, symbol itu seperti ada di beberapa bangunan di kota ini," ucap Fang.

"Hmm…" Blaze ikut memperhatikan sebuah lambang berbentuk seekor kadal berwarna merah yang terpampang di dinding atas bangunan tersebut.

"Red…Lizard? Sepertinya itu adalah nama organisasi ini," gumam Fang setelah membaca tulisan berwarna merah yang terletak di bawah symbol kadal tersebut.

"Eh? Jadi Red Lizard itu adalah kelompok yang mungkin Berjaya di masa mereka ya? mereka pasti disegani penduduk kota ini sehingga nama dan symbol mereka banyak terdapat di bangunan-bangunan kota ini," ucap Blaze.

"Bisa juga mereka adalah organisasi jahat yang menguasai kota ini dengan tangan besi. Ah, dan perasaanku bilang orang-orang organisasi ini juga pastinya berbahaya," ucap Fang.

"Nasib baik lah, mereka sudah tak ada disini. Ayo pergi," Blaze segera melangkah keluar dari bangunan tua tersebut. Sedangkan Fang masih sibuk meneliti isi dari bangunan Red Lizard tersebut.

~0~0~0~

"Hah…pulau yang aneh. Kira-kira sekarang kita sedang berada dimana, dan di tahun berapa ya?" desah Blaze sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang lehernya dan mengistirahatkan kakinya di sebuah batu besar tak jauh dari bangunan Red Lizard.

"Mungkin kita masih di masa sebelum Masehi. Ditambah lagi, sejauh ini aku tidak melihat adanya kapal atau sejenisnya, apa pulau ini benar-benar terasingkan ya?" gumam Fang.

"Hah…sekarang aku bosan. Aku jadi ingin ada monster yang tiba-tiba muncul sehingga aku bisa menghajarnya…" gumam Blaze tidak jelas.

"Kau gila ya? Kalo itu terjadi, kita malah akan semakin sulit keluar dari sini," ucap Fang sweatdrop, dan tiba-tiba saja tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar.

"Eh? Kenapa ni?" tanya Blaze yang dengan cepat segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Blaze, getaran ini berasal dari batu yang tadi kau jadikan sandaran," ucap Fang begitu melihat batu besar tersebut bergerak-gerak, hingga tanah disekitarnya koyak.

"Itu…" Fang dengan susah payah menelan salivanya.

"Wow…apa kata-kataku barusan terkabul?" tanya Blaze innocent melihat batu yang tadi dijadikannya tempat istirahat bertransformasi menjadi sesosok makhluk mirip dinosaurus berkulit hijau pucat. Batu yang tadi ternyata adalah ubun-ubun dari makhluk itu.

"Akh! Sekarang gimana dong?" desah Fang sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Heh…sudah jelas bukan?" jawab Blaze disertai seringai.

"Oy, jangan bilang kau mau…"

"LARIIIIII!"

Blaze dengan kecepatan super langsung lari menjauh meninggalkan Fang bersama si monster yang cengo melihat tingkah Boboiboy yang kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Oy! Blaze, tunggu aku!" Fang dengan cepat lari menyusul Blaze, di susul auman keras dari si monster yang ikut lari mengejar Fang dan Blaze.

"Ugh! Elang bayang!" Fang memunculkan elang bayang, dan dengan cepat menarik Blaze kemudian melesat ke sembarang arah pulau tersebut.

"Fang! Dia menuju ke arah kitaaa!" teriak Blaze di tengah deru angin akibat cepatnya elang bayang melesat.

"Aku tau lah! Kau ini, sekarang monsternya sudah ada, kenapa kau malah lari?" protes Fang kesal.

"Ehehehe…habis monsternya terlalu besar," jawab Blaze sambil cengengesan.

"Ck…terserahlah, sekarang cepat halang dia," perintah Fang.

"Baik boss!" sahut Blaze patuh dan segera menyerang monster berkepala batu tersebut dengan lemparan chakram apinya.

"Bagus! Dia jadi lambat," seru Blaze yang kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Meteor berapi!" dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah batu meteor raksasa muncul dan langsung menghantam tubuh sang monster hingga hangus.

"Hahahaha! Terbaik~!" seru Blaze sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Woy! Berhenti atau kita berdua akan jatuh!" teriak Fang karena keseimbangan tubuhnya terganggu akibat lompatan Blaze.

~0~0~0~

Setelah berhasil lolos dari kejaran monster batu, Fang dan Blaze yang telah turun dari elang bayang kini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri bagian pulau lainnya yang belum mereka datangi.

"Pulau ini ternyata lebih luas dari dugaanku…banyak tempat-tempat tersembunyinya," gumam Fang.

"Benar sekali. Meskipun aku masih gagal paham sebenarnya pulau apa ini," sambung Blaze sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Kini mereka tiba di tempat yang agak gelap karena tertutupi oleh bebatuan dan dahan pohon yang membentuk terowongan ke suatu tempat yang tersembunyi.

"Blaze…apa kau tak menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Fang setelah berhasil keluar dari terowongan pohon tersebut.

"Apanya?" tanya balik Blaze.

"Aku rasa…kita sekarang sedang berada di pusat dari pulau ini," ucap Fang.

"Hah? pusat?" Blaze mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Iya…kau tidak lihat?" Fang menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang merupakan pohon tertinggi di pulau itu dan kini pohon itu tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

"Pohon ini bahkan bisa terlihat di tempat kita saat pertama kali tiba di pulau ini. Dan jika kau perhatikan, pohon ini adalah satu-satunya pohon yang tingginya mungkin bisa terlihat dari luar pulau ini," jelas Fang.

"Hmm…mungkin ada sesuatu di pohon ini," Blaze yang rasa penasarannya kambuh segera berlari memasuki dahan pohon yang terbuka lebar.

"Oy, Blaze! Bagaiamana jika disana ada jebakan?" panggil Fang panik.

"Jangan khawatir, Fang. Percayalah padaku," ucap Blaze tanpa berbalik.

Fang mendesah dan ikut masuk ke dalam dahan pohon tersebut, sambil berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah konsekuensi karena terperangkap di sebuah pulau asing berdua dengan Boboiboy Blaze.

"Wow…Fang, aku rasa tempat ini memang benar-benar pusat dari pulau ini," ucap Blaze menatap kagum ke arah suatu bangunan terbuat dari batu berwarna putih.

"Blaze, itu makam kan?" ucap Fang.

"Yah…mungkin ini makam dari pemimpin mereka," ucap Blaze.

"Bentuknya agak aneh…dan cahaya apa itu?" gumam Fang begitu melihat ada sepercik cahaya mirip api yang berwarna keemasan yang terletak tepat di atas makam tersebut.

"Blaze, aku rasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar serius," ucap Fang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Setelah kau melihat makam kau jadi takut?" tanya Blaze sambil menyeringai.

"Ck! bukanlah! Uh…matahari semakin meninggi nih, yakin kita tidak akan pergi?" tanya Fang.

"Hmm…malam kan masih lama, aku masih ingin melihat-lihat. Kau tau, dari dulu aku ingin sekali menjelajah seperti ini tapi tidak pernah kesampaian karena kami harus bersatu menjadi Boboiboy," jelas Blaze.

Fang mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang si pemilik kuasa api ini katakan.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kita harus pergi, Blaze. Kau lihat kan monster yang tadi menyerang kita? Bisa jadi jumlah mereka ada lebih dari satu," jelas Fang.

"Umm…kalo begitu sebentar," Blaze menghela napas kemudian memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Fang sweatdrop.

"Hanya ingin merasakan sejuknya udara alam," jawab Blaze sekenanya.

"Huft…kita harus pergi, Blaze…firasatku bilang jika kita berlama-lama disini maka kita akan-"

"Fang,"

Sekali lagi kalimat sang pengendali bayangan terpotong, membuat Fang mendesah kasar, "Apalagi?" sahutnya ketus.

"Kau tau, aku yakin sekali bahwa pulau ini sudah tua dan tak berpenghuni," ucap Blaze.

"Lalu?" tanya Fang tidak minat.

"Yah…lalu apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana?" Blaze menunjuk seorang gadis-yang sepertinya seusia mereka-yang sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Apa…sejak kapan dia ada disana?" tanya Fang tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu berhenti bersenandung kemudian menoleh ke arah Blaze dan Fang. "

Dia menoleh ke arah kita?" gumam Fang.

"Aku rasa dia mendengar percakapan kita daritadi," sahut Blaze.

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian segera melompat turun dan berlari ke arah Blaze dan Fang yang masih terdiam di depan makam.

"Hai," sapa sang gadis dengan senyum manisnya.

"Umm…hai…?" sahut Fang ragu-ragu.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan menyerang kalian, malah...aku senang karena setelah sekian lama ada yang mendatangi pulau ini," jelas sang gadis ceria.

Fang memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut putih keemasan panjang yang mencapai lututnya, telinganya tertutupi oleh semacam hiasan berbentuk sayap burung berwarna putih, serta gaunnya yang berwarna serba putih mencapai bawah lututnya. Kakinya tidak tertutupi oleh sandal atau pun sepatu.

"Setelah sekian lama? Kau…siapa memangnya?" tanya Fang.

Gadis bermata cokelat itu tersenyum, "Bisa dibilang aku yang menjaga pulau ini," jawab gadis tersebut.

"Oh, begitu. Bisa…kau jelaskan sebenarnya ini berada dimana?" tanya Fang.

"Kalian berada di Tenroujima, Fiore," jawaban gadis itu malah semakin membuat Fang tidak mengerti, karena dirinya sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama tempat itu.

"Fiore?" ulang Fang.

"Iya, nama Negara ini," jawab sang gadis masih dengan intonasi cerianya.

"Oke…" Fang kembali bergumam.

"Aku rasa kita memang benar terperangkap di dunia lain," bisik Blaze.

"Anu…kalo boleh tau, ini tahun berapa ya?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Kalo tidak salah, tahun 791," oke, jawaban gadis itu kali ini membuat Fang hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku rasa…sudah saatnya kita pergi," ucap Fang sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eh, sebentar. Kita kan belum berkenalan," gadis itu kembali memasang senyum di paras manisnya, "Namaku Mavis Vermillion," ucapnya.

"Oh, aku Fang," ucap Fang ragu-ragu.

"Aku Boboiboy Blaze! Ah, tapi panggil saja aku Blaze," sambung Blaze sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh, jadi Fang dan Blaze ya…?" Mavis memperhatikan penampilan dua anak laki-laki di depannya ini, "Pengguna kekuatan bayangan dan elemen api?" tebaknya.

"Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Fang tidak mengerti.

"Well, cara kalian mengatasi monster tadi itu luar biasa. Kemampuan kalian sedikit mirip dengan Fairy Tail no Natsu Dragneel dan Saber Tooth no Rogue Cheney, ya?" ucap Mavis sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak paham apa maksudmu…pokoknya, kita harus pergi. Kau tau, sebenarnya kami bukan berasal dari sini, kami berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh dan kami ingin kembali ke tempat asal kami," jelas Fang pelan-pelan.

"Hmm…aku rasa aku bisa mengantarkan kalian ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membantu kalian," ucap Mavis.

"Eh? Kau serius?" tanya Blaze.

"Iya, anggap saja ini bantuan ku untuk kalian, karena kalian berhasil menemukan Red Lizard serta makam ini," jelas Mavis yang kemudian perlahan-lahan melayang ke udara.

"Whoa! Kau bisa terbang?!" kagum Blaze.

"Begitulah, aku akan memindahkan kalian sekarang," Mavis mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bersamaan dengan terangkatnya tubuh Fang dan Blaze ke udara.

"H-hey, ini seperti terkena kuasa gravitasi milik Yaya," ucap Blaze dengan seulas senyum childishnya.

"Kau…mau kau apakan kami? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Fang khawatir.

"Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin memindahkan kalian ke suatu tempat. Dan bukankah sudah aku katakan, namaku Mavis Vermillion, aku adalah penjaga pulau ini," ucap gadis bergaun putih tersebut.

"Oke, satu pertanyaan lagi," kali ini Blaze yang angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya ini makam siapa?" Fang sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan yang baru ingin dia lontarkan telah lebih dulu diucapkan oleh Blaze.

Mavis terdiam kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja…"

Mavis mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi, dan cahaya berwarna putih mulai menerpa tubuh Fang dan Blaze yang masih melayang.

"Itu makamku,"

Lanjutan dari ucapan Mavis tersebut masih dicerna oleh kedua superhero Pulau Rintis tersebut.

"Tunggu…jadi maksudmu kau…!" ucapan Fang terpotong, hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum pandangannya tertutupi oleh cahaya putih adalah senyum Mavis yang seolah mengatakan, "Semoga berhasil,".

Dan sedetik kemudian, cahaya-cahaya tersebut menghilang, bersama dengan Blaze dan Fang yang juga telah berpindah tempat dari sana.

Mavis tersenyum kemudian memandangi makam berbatu putih yang merupakan makamnya sendiri, kemudian memandang laut lepas bersama dengan langit biru berawan di luar pulau.

"Mereka pasti bisa," gumam Mavis dengan senyum manisnya sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya kecil dan menghilang.

~0~0~0~

"Umm…Gempa?" panggil sang sfera kuasa berwarna kuning bernama Ochobot tersebut pada salah satu pecahan sahabatnya yang berelemen tanah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gempa yang sedang sibuk membersihkan cangkir hot chocolate Tok Aba.

"Kau yakin akan menemui Adu du setelah ini? Bagaimana jika dia menyerangmu?" tanya Ochobot khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Ochobot. Aku sudah tau fungsi dari senjatanya, jadi aku bisa menghindarinya. Lagipula, teman-teman beserta pecahanku yang lain terperangkap di dunia lain, jadi aku tak bisa diam saja," jelas Gempa yang kemudian meletakkan gelas yang baru dibersihkannya di atas rak.

"O iya, satu hal lagi. Kenapa bisa kau tidak hilang ingatan setelah selama ini?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

"Kalo soal itu, aku tidak tau. Aku tak bisa menghubungi satu pun dari mereka, tapi aku yakin mereka pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Gempa yakin.

"Kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu kan?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

"Mmm…aku Boboiboy Gempa, dan aku punya empat pecahan lagi, yaitu Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice…terus teman-temanku ada Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal, kau adalah sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan yang punya kuasa teleportasi, aku punya atok pemilik kedai ini yaitu Tok Aba, dan cikgu Papa Zola adalah cikgu kami di sekolah," jelas Gempa panjang lebar.

"Oke, aku sekarang takut," komentar Ochobot membuat Gempa sweatdrop.

"Apanya yang kau takutkan? Aku kan masih ingat semuanya," tanya Gempa.

"Justru karena itu…pokoknya aku akan caritau penyebab kenapa bisa sampai jadi begini. Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu ke tempat Adu du," ucap Ochobot.

"Oke, aku pikir akan lebih mudah jika kau menteleport aku kesana biar nggak ribet," sahut Gempa sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hey! Kuasa teleportasiku itu bukan untuk itu, tau!" protes Ochobot meski tak dipedulikan oleh sang pecahan dominan Boboiboy tersebut.

"Hah…aku harap mereka semua baik-baik saja…" gumam Gempa sambil menopang dagunya.

"Mereka kuat, Gempa. Mereka pasti bisa," ucap Ochobot.

"Iya…tapi kau tau? Halilintar itu orang yang tidak sabaran dan cepat marah, Taufan sulit sekali untuk serius dan terkadang bisa jadi terlalu pesimis atau optimis di saat-saat tertentu, Blaze…aku khawatir dia tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dan Ice, aku harap dia tidak ketiduran," gumam Gempa sambil menerawang ke arah langit.

"Kau ini ngomong seperti Boboiboy saja…" desah Ochobot.

"Tapi aku memang Boboiboy kan?" ucap Gempa.

"Iya sih, tapi…tunggu…"

Ochobot teringat akan sesuatu, dan kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangan Gempa keluar kedai.

"Hei! Kita mau kemana?!" protes Gempa yang tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh robot kuning tersebut.

"Ada yang ingin aku pastikan, kita ke tempat Adu du, sekarang!" ucap Ochobot yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat panik tersebut, membuat Gempa bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabat bundarnya ini.

~0~0~0~

Brak!

Adu du yang sedang meminum air hangatnya langsung tersedak secara mendadak karena pintu markas kotaknya di dobrak tiba-tiba.

"Woy! Kalian ini tak ada tata krama ya?!" bentak Adu du begitu melihat yang mendobrak pintunya barusan adalah Boboiboy Gempa bersama Ochobot.

"Maaf soal itu, Adu du…tapi kau harus membantu kami secepatnya untuk menemukan lokasi keempat Boboiboy lain bersama Ying, Yaya, Fang, dan Gopal," jelas Ochobot.

"Aku tak tau kenapa kau jadi terburu-buru begini, Ochobot…tapi aku rasa dia benar. Jika kau mau membantu kami, aku janji akan memberikan satu tong koko untukmu," ucap Gempa yakin.

"Ceh…aku tak yakin apa Tok Aba akan mengizinkanmu melakukannya tapi, aku rasa aku bisa membantu kalian. Dan tidak perlu pakai koko, tadinya aku memang berniat untuk meminta bantuan kalian," jelas Adu du.

Ucapan Adu du tersebut membuat Gempa dan Ochobot terdiam, "Eh? Yang benar…?" ucap Ochobot tak percaya.

"Hmph, sepertinya Adu du ingin berkawan lagi dengan kita…" sambung Gempa sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benar. Dan satu lagi, kalian harus cepat menemukan teman-teman kalian sebelum terlambat, karena jika terlalu lama, maka mereka tidak akan pernah bisa lagi kembali ke sini," jelas Adu du.

"Hah?! K-kenapa?" tanya Gempa tak percaya.

"Yah, aku baru saja menyadarinya, karena bagaimana pun juga senjata ini belum sempurna," jelas Adu du.

"Kita akan lanjutkan perbincangan kita, tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya kau scan dulu tubuh Boboiboy Gempa ini, Ochobot," lanjut Adu du.

"Oke…" Ochobot mulai meng-scan tubuh Gempa kemudian mengkalkulasi semua data yang didapatnya.

"A-apa-apan ini…?" kaget Ochobot.

"Ada apa, Ochobot? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Gempa.

"Datanya…" jika saja Ochobot memiliki mulut, mungkin saja robot tersebut sudah menelan ludah sekarang saking terkejutnya.

"Data dari keempat elemen Boboiboy lainnya…menghilang!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Fyuh…selesai juga chapter tiga…maafkan saya yang telat banget update fict yang satu ini. Dan kayaknya saya memang nggak bisa update cepat untuk fict ini karena masih harus nyari referensi juga. Maklum, belum berpengalaman… *di tabok***  
 **Chapter ini sebenarnya mau saya munculkan Blaze dan Fang sama Ice dan Gopal tapi sayangnya ternyata bagian Blaze dan Fangnya kepanjangan jadi akhirnya saya potong untuk chapter selanjutnya aja deh.**

 **Ohohoho…apa ada yang tau di dunia mana Fang dan Blaze terperangkap? Dan kira-kira apa yang membuat Adu du malah berbalik membantu Gempa dan Ochobot? Lalu kenapa Gempa dan pecahan Boboiboy lainnya tidak hilang ingatan meski terpisah sangat jauh dan lama? Well, itu semua akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya bersama dengan bagian Ice dan Gopal.**

 **O iya, soal review-review kalian, maaf saya nggak bisa balas saat ini, tapi saya janji akan membalasnya di chapter berikutnya nanti. Dan bagi yang sudah mereview, mem-fav, follow, dan membaca fict ini saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-sebesarnya ya~ ^^.**

 **Oke, sampai sini saja. Dan mohon di maklumi, fict ini kayaknya nggak akan lanjut cepat karena masih harus bagi waktu sama fict-fict yang lain… begitulah…tapi saya tetap akan berusaha untuk mengupdate fict ini. Jadi yah, mohon berikan tanggapan kalian di kotak review nanti ya~! ^^**  
 **All right, sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **Review Please~!**


End file.
